Le prince et la chauve souris
by dandelion35
Summary: Il n'y a pas que les Mary-Sue qui courent après le Prince de Gotham. Dans une nouvelle version de la princesse et du crapaud, voici "Le prince et la chauve-souris". Avec Bruce Wayne/Batman et la chauve-souris. Attention, cette dernière est un OC.
1. Acte I sc1

_**Le prince et la chauve-souris**_

_Ce qui était un simple documentaire animalier est en train de prendre de l'ampleur. Rien ne sera sérieux ici bien entendu. C'est que pour rire LOL. Ceci dit, passé le très court acte 1, il y a une vraie histoire de Batman. Si si, j'vous l'jure !_

* * *

><p><strong>Acte I<strong>_** - Scène 1 : Le début de la fin**_

Dans la forêt qui s'étend derrière le manoir Wayne, une masse sombre fuie l'aube et ondule vers les ténèbres rassurantes. Dans les profondeurs des cavernes, les chauves-souris épuisées mais repues s'endorment à peine leurs griffes fixées à leur habituel point d'ancrage. Toutes? Non. Pour une étrange raison, deux conversent. Une discussion hautement philosophique entre chien et loup et deux nettoyages d'ailes à coup de langue râpeuse.

« Tu ne dors pas? » dit une grande velue longiligne.

« Non. Et toi? » répond la petite.

« De toute évidence... » soupire la grande.

« C'est quoi ta raison? » demande la petite.

« Sans doute la même que la tienne, » suggère la grande.

« Ah. Tu m'en vois navrée, » déplore la petite.

« Vraiment? C'est gentil de ta part, » s'étonne la grande.

« Y a pas de quoi, » ricane la petite.

Le sol se met à trembler et interrompt l'échange. Un grondement familier s'amplifie et quelques secondes plus tard, les parois granitiques ruisselantes d'eau de pluie se mettent à scintiller de mille feux sous les phares de la culbuteuse.

_Clac. Clac. _

Deux petits coups secs éclatent. Un bruit d'étoffe qu'on froisse, puis qu'on déchire tel un vulgaire tissu. Un cri suraigu – inaudible – résonne. Il accompagne la chute rapide d'une petite masse noire. L'impact, dur, expurge tout l'air de ses poumons. La douleur brûle. Sonnée par le choc, la grande bête rebondit, roule sur le granite râpeux et froid avant de s'immobiliser, à moitié immergée dans une flaque d'eau saumâtre. Le liquide qui s'infiltre dans ses narines déclenche instantanément un réflexe de survie. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle tente de se redresser sur ses pattes broyées, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Avec effroi, elle découvre alors ses ailes en lambeaux. Une douleur aiguë lui transperce autant le corps que l'âme. Elle s'effondre. À l'agonie, elle lève une dernière fois ses yeux noirs terrifiés vers les cieux alors qu'une étrange lueur blanche illumine les fines gouttelettes d'eau en suspension au-dessus d'elle.

_Squitch._

La culbuteuse s'immobilise, un mélange de viscères et de poils sanguinolents incrustés dans les larges sillons en forme de Y du pneu avant droit.

La portière s'ouvre et l'imposante silhouette de Batman apparaît.

Dans l'air humide et frigorifiant, la diabolique se laisse planer d'extase, retenant avec peine un petit rire sadique. Faisant claquer ses ailes, elle se met à virevolter au-dessus de sa tête avant de se poser tout en douceur sur son épaule.

Son coeur bat à la chamade : il vient de lui offrir son doigt ! À elle ! ELLE !

La chauve-souris y grimpe immédiatement. Ses pupilles exultent d'une joie viscérale et sanguinaire lorsqu'elle sent ses petites griffes s'enfoncer dans le kevlar.

« Tient, c'est curieux. J'aurai juré que tu étais plus grande hier... »

_« C'est pas la taille qui compte, »_ réplique l'imposteur, en se laissant balancer la tête vers le bas.

Elle jette alors un coup d'oeil aussi tranchant qu'un silex à ses congénères endormies.

_"Il est à moi ! À MOI ! S'il y en a une qui tente de l'approcher, je lui lacère le patagium__*__ et la broie comme un vulgaire rat__**__!_" hurle-t-elle alors que Batman lui gratte affectueusement la tête.

* * *

><p><em>* La membrane des ailes. Une chauve-souris aussi savante que celle-ci ne peut qu'utiliser le vrai mot LOL.<em>

** C_'est bien connu, les chauve-souris n'éprouvent que le plus grand mépris pour ces minables mammifères nocturnes incapables de voler. _

_NdA: Tenez-vous _vraiment_ à connaître la suite ?_


	2. Acte I sc2

**Le prince et la chauve-souris**

_ Résumé de l'épisode précédent:_

La caverne sous le manoir Wayne vient de faire l'objet d'un des crimes les plus abjects lorsqu'une chauve-souris jusqu'à présent inoffensive vient de se transformer en monstre psychopathe sanguinaire et tue sauvagement une congénère afin de prendre sa place en tant qu'animal de compagnie plutôt inattendu du justicier qui veille sur les bonnes gens de Gotham, laissant tout le monde (non? tant pis...) se poser l'effroyable question : l'emportera-t-elle au Paradis ou n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune justice en ce bas monde et à Gotham en particulier, ville célèbre si ce n'est pour ses gratte-ciels, du-moins pour sa corruption galopante ayant infiltré telle une véritable vermine absolument toutes les strates de l'administration... mais passons à l'histoire qui nous intéresse (non? tant pis, je l'écris quand même).

_**Acte I - Scène 2 : Le pacte**_

Dans l'obscurité de la caverne, notre petite chauve-souris vole en rond en écumant de rage depuis au-moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Comment a-t-il osé lui faire ça à elle ? La laisser là, en-bas, seule au milieu de cette horde analphabète qui ne pense qu'à se goinfrer de moustiques ? La condamner à une vie misérable, fade, inutile...

Depuis que la nuit a englouti la campagne de Gotham, elle erre sans but. Incapable de trouver le moindre intérêt dans des occupations aussi terre-à-terre que se nourrir, elle n'a pas suivi les autres parties festoyer. Elle préfère grandement broyer du noir à coup d'ailes acérées et fixer l'aire de stationnement de la culbuteuse en sanglotant. Ce qui ne manque pas de lui rappeler l'atrocité de la vie en-dehors de sa présence.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de ce calvaire insupportable, la petite chauve-souris vole jusqu'à la cascade et se suspend au-dessus de la rivière. Décidée à mettre un terme à son existence pitoyable, elle enroule ses ailes autour d'elle-même, ferme les yeux et décroche ses griffes une à une. La dernière est en train de céder quand...

« Arrête ! » ordonne une voix grave et solennelle.

« Quoi ? » s'écrie-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi interrompue.

« Arrête ! » répète la voix.

« Hein ? T'es qui toi ? »

« Méphistophélès. Mais tu peux m'appeler Méphisto. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« J'ai un marché à te proposer. »

« Mouais... au point où j'en suis, dis toujours on verra bien. »

« Je te donne tous les moyens d'arriver à tes fins. »

« Pas mal. Et en échange ? »

« Dès que tu seras comblée, tu me donneras ton âme. »

« J'savais pas que j'en avais une... tous les moyens t'as dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour mon âme ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'âme d'une chauve-souris ? »

« Oh! Un défi que m'a lancé Noé. C'est assez difficile mais Gotham à l'air prometteur. J'ai déjà une chatte, un pingouin et une plante verte aussi.»

« Mouais... c'est bien beau de faire des promesses mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'es pas entrain d'essayer de m'emberlificoter ? »

« Oh ! Me voilà choqué ! Je ne mens jamais ! »

« À d'autres. Si tu me montres pas la marchandise, moi je montre pas le cash. C'est à prendre où à laisser. »

« À laisser tomber tu veux dire ? »

« Oui mon pote t'as tout pigé. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Hein? HAAAAAAAA... »

_plouf._

La chauve-souris vient de tomber dans l'eau glacée de la rivière souterraine. Par réflexe, elle déploie ses ailes et essaie de nager. Après plusieurs tasses, elle s'échoue sur le bord.

« Ok, tes arguments sont convaincants finalement. Mais gaffe à toi si tu m'as trompée, je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer, » dit-elle en haletant et toussotant.

« J'y compte bien... » ricane la voix en un écho lointain.

À cette dernière réponse, la petite chauve-souris suspend sa respiration et lève un sourcil perplexe.

Que vient donc t-elle de faire là ?

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Soudainement, tout se met à tourner follement devant ses yeux et dans un tourbillon scintillant, elle se sent s'élever dans les airs. Avec une sensation plus étrange que douloureuse, ses ailes se déchirent au vent, ses bras grossissent et ses jambes s'allongent. Le duvet qui recouvre son corps tombe et la chair rose apparaît tandis que les poils de sa tête grandissent, grandissent... Très perturbant, elle sent ses mamelles gonfler et les voit apparaître sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Le tourbillon s'accélère soudainement. Cela tourne vite, de plus en plus vite, trop vite et elle perd connaissance.


	3. Acte 2 sc1

Où en étions-nous?

Ah oui... voilà notre chauve-souris qui, après avoir vendu son âme au Diable, vient de se métamorphoser, telle Cendrillon. Décidément, aucun conte ne sera épargné ici. Notre histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer. La question est : saurez-vous la démasquer ?

* * *

><p>Acte deux<p>

scène 1 : Chaud devant!

En cette fin de mois de juillet, une chaleur étouffante écrase Gotham City.

Au grand dam de ses habitants, privés d'électricité pour la troisième soirée de l'été, la tombée de la nuit n'a apporté que de l'air moite et nauséabond.

À l'abri dans son bureau climatisé au vingtième étage de l'hôtel de ville, le maire reçoit une fois de plus le président du syndicat des éboueurs. En grève depuis l'agression d'un des leurs à la machette dans l'île Narrows, ces derniers laissent pourrir les ordures sur place. La situation s'enlise, la tension artérielle du maire grimpe tandis que ses chances de ré-élection décroissent proportionnellement.

Cependant, ce qui nous intéresse pour notre histoire se passe à plusieurs étages en-dessous, dans une toute petite salle. Celle où se trouve réunie la cellule de crise numéro douze. Ici, l'air climatisé ne fonctionne plus et la ventilation vient de rendre l'âme.

Au bord de la suffocation, l'ingénieure en chef Meena Williams, une belle jeune femme dans la trentaine avec de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus perçants, vient de choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Sous les regards écoeurés et désespérés de ses huit compagnons de galère, elle ouvre une fenêtre.

- Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça! s'exclame le responsable de l'aqueduc sept en abattant son large poing sur la table.

Des regards épuisés se croisent, des mouchoirs en tissus épongent des fronts dégoulinants, des soupirs de désespoirs s'échappent des lèvres entrouvertes. Tous entendent cette même rengaine depuis leur plus jeune âge. Et ce soir, les plus cyniques d'entre eux peuvent ajouter faits à l'appui, qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose de pourri à Gotham...

Stoïque, Meena Williams se rapproche du tableau interactif et fait apparaître en quelques clics, une carte du réseau de canalisations de la ville. Depuis quelques minutes, quelque chose la démange à l'arrière du crâne. Un vague soupçon vient tout à coup de se muter en éclair de génie.

- Si on y pense bien, notre problème a surgit depuis que la nouvelle station d'épuration est entrée en opération, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un nœud névralgique multicolore de canalisations au sud de la ville. Puis, elle déplace son index de quelques rues.

- Et les canalisations qui ont explosées sont ici, là et là. Toutes sont à moins de deux kilomètres de la station, fait-elle en traçant au feutre rouge un cercle autour du noeud.

- Hé ! Regardez ! Ce sont toutes des intersections entre le sept et une ligne secondaire qui part de la station, ajoute son collègue de l'ingénierie Steven Mirren.

Autour de la table, les yeux se plissent un instant avant de s'arrondir de stupéfaction.

- Attendez un peu là, gronde le responsable de l'aqueduc en relevant sa tête suante et écarlate, si je vous suis bien vous êtes en train de me dire que ce n'est pas le sept qui pose problème?

Immédiatement, des soupirs de mécontentement s'élèvent à l'idée de foutre en l'air les neuf dernières heures de travail sur la révision de la conception de l'aqueduc. Sa gestion high-tech de trappes contrôlées par une intelligence artificielle détectant en temps réel les besoins de consommation d'eau du centre-ville était soupçonnée jusqu'à présent d'être à l'origine des dysfonctionnements en créant des surpressions fatales.

- Putain, et dire qu'il y avait un match ce soir, lance hargneusement l'informaticien en ramassant ses affaires. Dégoûté qu'on lui ait fait perdre sa soirée, il sort de la salle d'un pas vif, sans se retourner.

Un lourd silence tombe. Un à un, les gens s'extraient lentement de leur chaise et se dirigent vers la sortie tels des zombies. Avant dernier à fuir le radeau, Steven se retourne sur le pas de la porte.

- À demain, Meena, lui dit-il, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Puis, il disparaît à son tour.

En l'espace d'une minute, l'ingénieure en chef se retrouve seule.

Ressentant une certaine incertitude face à ce qui vient de se passer, elle s'effondre sur la chaise la plus proche et se force à prendre de grandes respirations. Elle aussi est crevée et plus que tentée de rentrer dormir.

Elle soupire à l'idée. Elle sait que son cerveau continuera d'analyser la situation toute la nuit, provoquant une insomnie inévitable.

L'enjeu est trop important. Si une seule canalisation de plus explose, c'est tout le centre-ville qui sera privé d'eau. Et elle ne tient pas à être celle qui annoncera ce cataclysme au maire.

Plus d'eau, plus d'électricité et les rues englouties sous les ordures ? Alors que la ville est censée accueillir le G8 dans un peu moins d'un mois? Autant signer son arrêt de mort tout de suite. Ce que évidemment, elle n'est que peu disposée à faire... Sans compter qu'ils ne peuvent quand même pas laisser les conduites continuer de se transformer en geyser et de projeter de l'asphalte à une centaine de mètres à la ronde. Il finira par y avoir des blessés, voir des morts...

- Bon sang ! jure-t-elle en se relevant.

D'un geste énervé, Meena saisit la télécommande et éteint le projecteur ainsi que l'écran interactif.

Un bip sonore retentit et elle tourne les yeux vers son ordinateur portable. Perplexe, elle s'approche et examine l'écran.

- Et merde...

Le programme de surveillance du sept vient de faire sonner une nouvelle alarme. Une surpression vient d'être repérée.

Sentant une poussée d'adrénaline booster son rythme cardiaque, elle attrape son ordi, le fourre dans son sac et sort de la salle en claquant la porte. Si la station est responsable de ce foutoir, elle en aura le cœur net ce soir, peu importe le temps et l'énergie que cela lui coûtera.

xxx

Accroupi sur le toit d'un immeuble, Batman scrute méticuleusement les ténèbres qui entourent la station d'épuration à cinquante mètres en contre-bas de sa position.

Un gardien fait sa ronde ; son chien avance calmement à ses côté. Rien de suspect ce soir à priori. Et pourtant... selon son analyse, il y a forcément quelque chose qui se passe. Non seulement les canalisations explosent dans le secteur, mais les disjoncteurs de Gotham Electrics sautent également. Ce soir, il y en a un qui a carrément cramé.

La nuit dernière, il s'est introduit dans le système informatique de la station. Les logs n'ayant fourni aucune explication tangible, il s'est intéressé aux enregistrements de sécurité. Après avoir comparé les vidéos correspondantes aux dates d'explosion des canalisations et des coupures d'électricités, il a finalement trouvé quelque chose de suspect : l'accès à la salle de radiations gamma a été enregistré à chaque fois, sans pour autant qu'aucune sortie ne le soit.

Convaincu que quelque chose de louche se trame à l'intérieur de la station ultra moderne conçue dans les bureaux de Wayne Enterprise, il a décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil de plus près.

Il est sur le point de s'élancer dans le vide lorsqu'une moto s'arrête en dérapant devant le poste de garde principal.

Perplexe, il zoome sur la zone et voit le motard enlever son casque et secouer de longs cheveux. Le vigile s'approche et la discussion s'engage. Mais très vite, le ton semble monter. La femme fait de grands gestes ; le garde pose une main sur son arme. La femme pointe alors son index sur lui, dit quelque chose, puis elle remet son casque et redémarre rageusement sa moto.

Ne sachant que trop penser de cette altercation, Batman secoue la tête de dépit et se re-concentre sur son opération. D'un regard perçant, il scanne à nouveau la zone. Elle est toujours dégagée. Il prend une longue inspiration, expire et saute.

Le vol plané ne dure que quelques secondes. Presque sans bruit, il atterrit sur le toit de la station et brise sa vitesse en roulant. Agile, il se relève en conservant son équilibre et se dirige dans la foulée vers une large bouche de ventilation. Rapidement, il entre le code qui permet de dévisser automatiquement la grille protectrice dans le boîtier de contrôle, saisit la lourde plaque et la pose à terre. Il se hisse dans le tuyau et, prenant uniquement appui sur ses mains et ses pieds, se met à ramper silencieusement.

Le plan des conduites de ventilation en mémoire, Batman se dirige confiant dans le labyrinthe. Trois minutes plus tard, il se hisse dans une conduite plus étroite et la suit sur une centaine de mètres. Au détour d'un coude, il aperçoit enfin une lumière bleuté diffuser au travers d'une des grilles d'aération.

Il s'arrête juste avant et jette un coup d'oeil sur son chronomètre. Dans moins de deux minutes, le cheval de Troie qu'il a introduit dans le système informatique fera basculer les caméras de surveillance de la salle sur les enregistrements vidéos de la nuit précédente.

Tout en comptant mentalement les secondes, il s'approche de la grille pour examiner les lieux.

De la taille d'un hangar capable d'accueillir un A380, l'immense salle est plongée dans une semi pénombre tranquille. Aucun personnel n'est présent sur le plancher. À son centre, les quatre bassins grands comme des piscines olympiques et disposés en série, rayonnent d'un bleu presque turquoise.

Batman fronce les sourcils. Sous les abris de verre, l'eau habituellement calme à légèrement agitée donne l'impression de bouillonner. De la mousse blanche s'est même formée dans les coins des bains.

Intrigué, il regarde ce qui se passe derrière les lourdes baies vitrées du centre de contrôle en contre-bas sur sa droite et découvre avec stupeur, un technicien assoupi à sa console. Ressentant une certaine inquiétude, Batman _déclipe_ la grille d'aération et se laisse tomber dix mètres plus bas en déployant légèrement ses ailes.

En rasant le mur, il se dirige en quelques pas vers la porte latérale du centre de contrôle et l'entrouvre doucement. Une forte odeur éthérée l'assaille instantanément.

_Du chloroforme!_

Par réflexe, il ferme rapidement la porte alors qu'un soudain vertige le fait tituber. Ses poumons peinent à tirer de l'oxygène, son rythme cardiaque s'emballe et un voile noir s'abat sur ses yeux. Déterminé à rester conscient, Batman secoue la tête, cligne des yeux.

Un rire sinistre éclate autour de lui, résonnant dans le grand espace.

Surpris, Batman lève d'un coup la tête et balaye la salle des yeux.

- Je savais bien que mes expériences finiraient par attirer ton attention ! proclame une voix grave semblant sortir d'outre-tombe.

- Qui parle? essaie-t-il de crier, mais une quinte de toux douloureuse l'interrompt et les sons qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont que de faibles râles.

- Tu as deux minutes pour tenter de sauver ta demoiselle en détresse Batman. Essaie de ne pas l'échapper... s'écrie la voix avec un rire sadique, alors qu'un bruit de chaîne et de poulie grinçante se fait entendre.

Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui l'envahit, Batman lève les yeux vers le plafond.

- Et merde, se dit-il, à la vue d'une personne bâillonnée, enchaînée mains dans le dos et suspendue à plus de cinq mètres au-dessus du bain numéro quatre, le plus éloigné de sa position.

Un soupir de rage s'échappe de ses lèvres. Comment va-t-il faire pour la délivrer? Elle est à plus de dix mètres au mieux des bords... Et pendant ce temps-là, l'enfoiré qui a concocté tout ça va lui échapper.

Malgré ses jambes en coton, il se redresse et grimpe sur le réseau de passerelles métalliques qui ceinturent les bains.

Au loin, il voit la victime se mettre soudainement à s'agiter frénétiquement et pousser des cris effrayés derrière son bâillon. Toutes les protections rigides au-dessus des bains sont en train de s'ouvrir. Des vapeurs brûlantes s'élèvent dans les airs alors que l'eau en ébullition éclabousse la passerelle telle une mer déchaînée éclaboussant le pont d'un navire.

Contraint de se protéger sous sa cape, Batman atteint le bain numéro quatre moins d'une minute plus tard. D'un coup d'oeil expert, il identifie la poutre sur laquelle la poulie est accrochée. Trente mètres, c'est faisable, juge-t-il en regardant l'enchevêtrement de poutres supportant le toit.

Sans hésiter, il se hisse sur l'épais parapet de verre de deux mètres de haut, sort son pistolet à grappin, vise un mètre au-dessus de la poulie et tire. Le filin métallique perce l'air à une vitesse mortelle et s'enroule à sa cible.

Suant à grosses gouttes sous son armure, il accroche le pistolet à sa ceinture pour libérer ses mains et déclenche le mécanisme d'enroulement. Ses pieds frôlent l'eau. La chaleur est insupportable. Cinq mètres plus haut, il bloque le filin d'une main et utilise le mouvement de balancier créé pour atteindre la femme. Ses yeux bleus emplis de terreur le fixent désespérément, l'implorent. Il l'agrippe fermement, l'enroule rapidement dans sa cape puis enlève sa main du filin.

Alors qu'ils s'élèvent dans les airs, une vibration gronde sous leurs pieds. Un bruit de verre fracassé résonne soudainement. Les parois des bassins viennent d'éclater.

Avec effroi, Batman voit l'eau bouillante inonder la salle. Dans le coin le plus proche d'eux, des cylindres d'oxygène et d'acétylène sont entreposés. Dès que l'eau les atteint, les bouteilles explosent et une énorme boule de feu s'élève vers eux.

Sur la large poutre suspendue, Batman délivre la femme de ses liens. Même si le feu ne les a pas atteint, la chaleur est insupportable. Ils doivent sortir au plus vite pour éviter de cuire à la vapeur comme de vulgaires hot-dog.

D'un mouvement rapide et précis, il jette deux mines ventouse sur le toit en tôle renforcée à quelques mètres d'eux. Les mines explosent à l'impact.

Trente mètres plus bas, la salle de contrôle est sous un océan de flammes.

Sentant une rage l'envahir pour le technicien, Batman attrape la femme par le bras.

- Grimpez ! Vite ! lui crie-t-il un peu brutalement.

Serrant les mâchoires, il l'aide à se hisser dans le trou béant du toit éventré. Puis, prenant appui sur une poutre transversale, il la rejoint.

L'air pourtant chaud de la nuit l'accueille comme un vent frais d'un matin d'automne. Soulagé, il se rapproche de la femme. Assise en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle se balance d'avant en arrière en secouant la tête. Elle est dans un état de choc. Compatissant, il l'attrape à nouveau par le bras et la relève. Ce n'est malheureusement ni le lieu ni le moment de la rassurer.

- Venez, fait-il aussi doucement que possible en entendant au loin les sirènes des camions de pompiers hurler.

Discrètement, il appuie sur le bouton de sa ceinture qui active le pilote automatique. Des bras frêles se croisent soudainement autour de son cou. N'ayant pas le cœur de casser l'étreinte, il l'attire vers le bord du toit.

- Accrochez-vous, la prévient-il avant de sauter à nouveau dans les airs.

Planant tant bien que mal d'une seule aile, il atterrit un peu lourdement quelques secondes plus tard sur une pelouse gorgée d'eau. Roulant sur son épaule pour amortir la chute, il l'entraîne dans une série de tonneaux sous les fins jets d'eau du système automatique d'arrosage.

Chancelant, il se relève et se tourne vers la femme. Visiblement sonnée, elle tente de se redresser avec difficulté.

- Comment vous appelez-vous? lui demande-t-il en l'aidant à se mettre à genoux, puis sur ses pieds.

- Meena Williams. Je suis l'ingénieure en chef de la ville et je venais faire une inspection. C'est le directeur, il est devenu complètement fou...

Une explosion secoue le bâtiment derrière eux. Un bruit effroyable de grincement d'acier, comme des griffes rayant un tableau noir, retentit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le toit s'effondre et le brasier se met à éclairer toute la zone dans un rayon de cent mètres.

Ne sachant pas ce qui est le plus perturbant, l'incendie d'une salle remplie de millions de mètres cubes d'eau ou l'accusation qu'il vient d'entendre, Batman réfléchit vite. Dans quoi ont-ils mis les pieds ce soir ?

Sentant un nœud entortiller ses entrailles, il jette un regard par dessus son épaule. Son véhicule est arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux, derrière le grillage qui ceinture le périmètre de la station.

- Venez, crie-t-il assez fort pour être entendu par dessus le chaos ambiant.

Ce qu'elle vient de lui apprendre mérite de plus amples explications mais il ne peut plus rester là.

Le premier camion de pompier vient de s'engouffrer dans le stationnement et une voiture de police le suit de près.

Au pas de course, ils rejoignent le grillage de deux mètres de haut et se mettent à l'escalader. Avec un certain soulagement, Batman remarque que l'ingénieure a repris le dessus et passé l'obstacle avec beaucoup d'agilité.

Sans poser de question, Meena Williams plonge littéralement dans l'habitacle et quelques secondes plus tard, le tank disparaît dans la nuit.


End file.
